The Final Destination
by robertdevine2011
Summary: Phineas has a premonition and chaos follows. A tribute to victims of terrorism and mass shootings in the U.S. Rated T for character deaths throughout story and romance at the end
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Prolouge to Story

One day, Phineas and his friends were heading to Boston's Logan Airport to get on a flight that was going to LAX. There were 5 suspicious men on board. Before Phineas and his friends got to the boarding gate, he had a premonition that the 5 men would hijack the plane and crash it in New York or Washington D.C. You should know where I am going with this. When he came around, he told his friends about the premonition.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The 1st Death

At 8:53 A.M., two planes were hijacked. Their targets were the White House and New York City's Time Square. One of the planes was loaded with explosives. That plane was to be crashed into Time Square for obvious reasons. That was the plane Candace was on to meet her boyfriend, who was in L.A. at the time. At 9:05, they took control of the plane with 100 passengers on board. At 9:30, they arrived at their destination and crashed the plane. The initial impact was bad, but the explosives failed to detonate. 5 minutes later, the explosives detonated with more power than an atomic bomb. That explosion killed 10000 people in 2 hours, including Candace. (If anyone from the Middle East reads this, DON'T DO IT!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Beginning of the End

Before I begin, I want to mourn the loss of 4 lives in Santa Monica, California. All of those lives were college students. Luckily, he was killed by police before he could kill any more students. I also want to tell you thanks for the views from all around the world.

When Phineas and his friends got to the hotel, they turned on the news. It showed the attacks on New York and Washington, D.C. Then, they all stood there, shocked that the premonition came true. Then, they started to pack to go to Candace's funeral. The next day, they went back to Danville for the funeral. After the funeral, Buford went home to cook dinner. When he lit the grill, he used oil instead of charcoal, causing a large explosion. The explosion launched a shred of shrapnel that went right through Buford, instantly killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: The Premonition

When the gang learned about Buford's death, they realized that Death was coming to get them. They talked with Phineas about his premonition. Phineas told them about what he saw...

They got on the plane at 8:30 and went to their seats. Buford was at the front of the plane, followed by the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Ferb, and finally Isabella and Phineas. Candace was sitting next to one of the hijackers. They had a brief conversation and became friends. Isabella heard about something called the Mile High Club and how to become a member. She told Phineas about it and he seemed enthusiastic about it. When the plane was in flight, they snuck into the bathroom. At 8:45, the man next to Candace got out of his seat and went to the front of the plane along with another man. Meanwhile, Isabella said,"You are amazing, Phineas." He replied,"Yes, yes I am." At the front of the plane, the two men talked about the plan, but wondered where the 3rd person was. Here is the big shocker: Isabella is the 3rd person in the attack plan. The men knew that Phineas was on the flight headed to L.A. Isabella had to distract Phineas or the plot would be foiled. In other words, she had the most important, though easiest, job of the plot. At 8:50, they took control of the plane 30 miles away from Times Square. Within 3 minutes, it crashed into Times Square, and later a huge explosion destroyed everything in a 2 mile radius, killing 10000 people.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Next Fatality and Plot for End

For those of you who do not know how Isabella became a terrorist, here is the story:

Her uncle, who I just made up now, was part of the terrorist group Hezbollah. When he moved to America, he became a spy for them. When he heard that his niece was also in America, he moved to Danville. Then, he learned about a kid named Phineas that invented things to make summer fun. He knew that Isabella had a crush on him, and he was okay with that. After the world trip the gang took, Isabella told him about what happened in Paris. That was when she turned to the life of a terrorist, like her uncle. ( It sounds ironic, but it's a story, so it can happen.) He told her the basics of his job, including a plot to oust 9/11 as the deadliest terror attack in the 21st century. She wanted to help with it, so she got the most important, but easiest, job. It was to distract Phineas and keep him from finding out.

After Buford's funeral, Baljeet went home to lay down. When he got home, he heard a doorbell ring. It was his friend Stacy. She came over to give him a surprise, which was a car. When he started the car, he wanted to ride around. When he went to the gas station, he started to smoke. When he tossed the cigarrete, it lit the oil, causing a huge explosion. Baljeet got fatal injuries from both the explosion and the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Outline of Terror Plot for Ending

I know it is ironic that Isabella is a terrorist, because she is part Jewish, but she has been ignored by Phineas for too long. She works for the Taliban, Hezbollah, and as a lone wolf. Right now, she is planning a huge attack on her troop, causing a war because of it, and ousting our democratic government, leading a New World Order to ultimate control of the world. Let's look into it, and see what the plot is.

Isabella is talking with her uncle about what method of attack to use to destroy her troop's building and half of Danville. They made a list of methods, and the top 3 methods were: pressure cooker bombs(like the Boston bombing), an ammonium nitrate bomb(like the OKC bomb), and a combo propane bomb and shooting(the original plan for Columbine). In their minds, if they use all 3, it would cause a ton of damage and surpass their friends for deadliest terror attack. Then, they got to work on the truck bomb, since they already had the other things ready. They combined racing fuel, gasoline, gunpowder, and high-nitrate fertilizer. Then they loaded the mixture into 4 Ryder trucks.

So now you know all about the plan, or most of it. There is a 3rd part to it; the romance part that I promised in the summary. This is a preliminary rating of T+ to be safe, and the ending will be the effects of the terror attack, NOT the actual attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Doomsday aka 4/20/2019

If you are wondering why I picked this date, here's why: it is the 20th anniversary of the Columbine massacre, in which a neo-Nazi and his half-Jewish friend(who also was a neo-Nazi) killed 12 students and 1 teacher before killing themselves. Their names were Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold. Dylan is who Isabella is basically based on, because they both are partly Jewish. Right now, we will head to where the Fireside Girls reunion is at and try to pinpoint where the pressure cooker and propane bombs will be placed. (The reunion place has a secret room, and Gretchen is going to help with the attack, along with Isabella's uncle.

The night before the reunion, the 2 girls placed the 4 bombs in the kitchen and dance hall. Gretchen was going to crash the reunion looking like a militant and destroy part of the hall and kitchen. Isabella was going with Phineas to the secret room to give him a little bit of her, to quote one of my favorite wrestlers of all time,"Latina Heat."(If you do not understand, look up Eddie Guererro.) Before they went to the reunion, they listened to Michael Jackson's "They Don't Care About Us" to get into the terrorism mindframe. Then, Isabella picked up Phineas in one of the Ryder trucks and took him to the reunion, to the secret room anyway. When they got to the room, they sat on the bed and talked about the events that have occurred. Isabella then told Phineas that she wanted to "do it" with him. Phineas was unsure of what to say until Isabella took his shirt off, and then her shirt. (She has militant gear in the private bathroom in there.) Phineas then said, "Let's do this one last time." I do not want to describe what happens due to a word limit, but 20 minutes later, Gretchen called. She told Isabella that it was time to get ready. Her uncle was at town hall with one of the trucks and the other 2 were scattered across Danville. Isabella got ready and told Gretchen to detonate the bombs in Arabic. At the dance hall, several people were killed, including Ferb.

This will be split into two chapters, plus the other bombings and after-effects. I want to create a new story, but I need some ideas. Whoever comes up with the best idea will get to co-author the story. I am out, Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8:Doomsday pt. 2

When we left off, there were two explosions in the dance hall. The 2 explosions killed several people, including Ferb. Those were the pressure cooker bombs. The propane bombs were not ready to be detonated yet. Then, there was an announcment to go in the kitchen. As soon as everyone was in there, the other bombs went off and killed more people. They went back to the dance hall where they saw 2 females, dressed like terrorists. Phineas heard the second blast and went out there, looking for Isabella. What he saw instead was shocking. What he heard was more shocking.

Meanwhile at city hall, there were 3 trucks spread all over town. As soon as the code was heard, thy would explode, destroying everything around them. The code was," Allah is America. " The 3rd person drove the trucks to their locations. Then, he set up the code and got on a plane going to Washington, D.C. Finally, he talked to Gretchen and Isabella. He told them that it was time for a New World Order of Muslim to take over the world.

Back at the hall, the 2 girls were talking about a world without freedom. They were about to say the code when the guests started to attack them with debris from the bombings. Here's when they got the huge shock that most stories have. When they took off the masks, they saw the 2 people they least expected to do such a thing. When Phineas saw them, he almost died of shock. Then, the 2 girls started to shoot at anyone in their path of destruction. After 15 minutes, everyone except Phineas was shot dead. Then, they took him hostage in the secret room. They said the code in Arabic, and Danville crumbled with all of America watching at home. The girls then got on a flight to Washington, D.C and went straight to the White House.

This should not inspire any lone wolf or group at all. If it does, I am not liable for anything or anyone lost to the destruction of the attacks. I then would leave for Quebec, Canada in case of a revolution in the United States. The last chapter is what the after-effects of this attack are. This teen is out, peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: The End of the World

The attacks in Danville killed 11-20 thousand people and started a wave of violence in the United States not seen since the 1960's Civil Rights backlash in the Jim Crow states. Lone wolves began to destroy everything in their path, and that inspired the Middle East to carry out attacks on the United Nation countries. To simplify things, the attacks caused a huge wave of terror all over the world. Then, the Communists took to the skies and bombed Europe, hoping for a link in the new terrorist-ruled world. In Washington, D.C., Isabella and Gretchen were planning to destroy Israel.

Phineas was set free after the 1st wave of violence hit, and he went to New Mexico to join an underground group to retake control of the world. They saw all the attacks and got supplies for the movement after each one. They had guns, body armor, riot gear, bio-weapons like anthrax and smallpox, water, food, armoured vehicles, and several compounds, including one near the White House. The leaders of all the countries were in this group. They drove the vehicles to Washington, D.C., so that they could regain control of the world.

2 days later, they got to Washington and their compound near the White House. They got everything ready for the huge fight that was going to happen in 1 hour. There was a total of 200-500 people in the compound and 500 in the 100 vehicles for a total of 1000 people. Isabella's army had 2 million people and 4000 tanks. This was going to be the final battle of the insurgency-ruled world.

At 2:00, Phineas called Gretchen to say that it was time to end the chaos, thus starting the final battle. She sent 25000 troops and 200 tanks to the compound and told Isabella about the army of goodwill getting ready to restore the old government. 30 minutes later, the first shots were fired. After 15 minutes of fighting, Isabella's side took heavy losses while the good side lost nothing. Then, a stray explosive blew up on the good side. That explosion killed 10 people and hurt 50 more.

Isabella then launched a huge wave of troops on the good side to kidnap Phineas and end the fight. The good guys started to shoot at the army, but there were too many and retreated to their compound in Baltimore. Phineas was taken straight to Isabella for a hearing on the failed restoration of the government. Meanwhile, the good guys got 2 bomber planes and 20 fighter planes to save Phineas and try again.

At 3:15, the 1st fighter plane went over the compound, followed by a vehicle with the armored good guys. Then, the other vehicles came and invaded the White House. The army then started to attack the good guys again but couldn't get through the riot gear they were wearing. Then, the army threw a grenade and broke up the good guys' wall formation and started to attack again. They called in everything they had in the area,which was a lot of weaponry. Then, Isabella came out with Phineas and showed the good guys her cruelness by kissing him, then murdering him in cold blood. Then, she grabbed a gun and shot everything and everyone in her path, killing 2000 people before turning the gun on herself.

The war was over after that, and the communists surrendered to the survivors of the invasion. The toll was unimaginable; 2.5 billion dead, $500 trillion in damage, and Europe unfit to live in due to the attacks by the communists. The world was ended by one premonition of a 19 year old kid.

Now, I am doing a Phinabella one-shot that is rated M. This author is out, peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Epilouge to Story

It took me a long time and lots of ideas, but here is the epilouge:

At the end of the war, the soilders found out they were clones and was part of a huge plot for a fanfiction story. The real Phineas and Isabella were in a hidden base in Arizona near Prescott. They were building a time machine to stop the OKC bombing from happening and preventing copycat incidents from happening like Columbine, which would prevent the Virginia Tech massacre from happening. They finished it the day the war ended. After two more months, the communists left Europe and their other occupied territories, which was half of Asia and the Middle East. When the time-travel plan worked, the war didn't happen at all, due to no terrorist attack in Oklahoma City. If you want to find out more, read my new story Time-Travel Mayham today, or any day.

This is the last chapter of the story. If you have any ideas or comments, feel free to post them and I will reply. I'll be back with a new story soon. If you read this in Egypt, I also am with you if you are anti-Morsi. He is a really bad leader. I am out of here!


End file.
